


Murder at Every Corner

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cameos, Detectives, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Marvel Cameos, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Minor Darcy Lewis/Ian Boothy, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, Missing Persons, Murder Mystery, Nightmares, Online Dating, Serial Killers, Slash, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The detectives take on a whole new level of intensity when a serial killer terrorizes their neighborhood. The danger is greater and they have to tread lightly, or they could be next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's #4 of Detective Stiles. This kind of mystery was on my list of original ideas. Back then when I thought I'd stop at #6, I never expected my list to grow. But it did, I'm up to 14 ideas, and this series seems to be endless.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange man watches people as they pass by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the prologue. I wanted to have this up before I leave. Starting tmw, I'll be out of town for 2 weeks. However, I promise to have ch 1-3 posted when I get back. I also will be working on chapters for my other fic and an outline for the Middle Earth trilogy I promised. The title of the trilogy is Reincarnation.

Derek and Stiles was in the den of the penthouse. They were sprawled out on the couch.

"Our very first case was the death of a blackmailing playboy and his amnesiac victim." Derek began.

"The killer was arrested and his victim was brought back to her family." Stiles added.

"Our next case was a senseless murder because of grades being changed." Derek continued.

"We never expected two culprits; one as the thief and the other as the murderer. It was implied to be one person." Stiles recalled.

"We arrested the culprits, but the fallout was still being felt." Derek stated.

"The last case we were on was about a murder involving a pirating ring." Stiles mused.

"It was open and shut. We caught the murderers and handed them over to the FBI." Derek smiled.

"Our next case was a real eye-opener. We thought we'd never make it." Stiles concluded. The couple exchanged looks as memories filled their minds, they could remember how it had begun...

* * *

 Jane, Darcy, Pepper, Danielle, Scott Lang, and Bucky were having lunch together. The group was talking and joking.

"Steve's commissions are ready to be delivered." Bucky mentioned.

"Perfect, that's an item checked off the list." Pepper smiled.

"Who is going to the gala?" Scott asked the others.

"I know that Thor and I are coming." Jane replied.

"Steve wants to come and see his paintings auctioned and I have some friends coming by for the paintings. The others are interested in the 4 Course experience meal at the Melting Pot, vacation packages and the rest of the auction items. " Pepper responded.

"It looks like the auction will be a success." Danielle smiled.

A few days later, the pack were having fun in Central park. The group played frisbee and catch. They laughed and wrestled around. The game was well underway when Skye Johnson walked into the park. The pack greeted the young woman having seen her around the neighborhood before.

"Skye, come play frisbee with us." Liam smiled. Skye caught the frisbee and threw it to Derek who snatched it out of the air. Her eyebrows raised. Well, this game just became ultimate frisbee.

* * *

 Meanwhile, a man was looking for the right one. He didn't want to be rejected again.

'She has to be perfect. She has to be the one.' he thought. All of sudden, his eyes lit up as he spotted a young brunette woman talking on her phone. She was in her early 20s. The woman smiled as she ended the conservation and got on the bus. She was completely unaware that trouble was heading her way.


	2. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone prepares for one of the biggest holidays of the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 should be posted tmw.  
> I borrowed some characters from other fandoms, because coming up with ocs are tough enough without having to memorize them all.

The Hale and Townsend families gathered for breakfast. They chatted over eggs, bacon, waffles, toast, fruit, and potatoes.

"What is everyone doing on Valentine's Day?" Rose asked.

"I made a reservation at this French restaurant in Manhattan. I have a lot of money in bonds and inheritance. Why not spend it on someone I care about." Derek replied.

"Malia and I are having a romance movie marathon." Danielle added.

"Can I join?" Heather asked.

"Sure." Malia smiled.

"You have to watch 50 Dates," Stiles recommended. Cora decided to change the subject so she spoke up.

"What are you all doing today, then?" Cora asked.

"I've got to handle some Valentine's treats." Heather answered.

"I have an extra dance practice." Cora mentioned. Rose looked at the clock and spoke.

"Eat up, and then get dressed. We have to leave in forty minutes." she declared. Everyone immediately resumed eating their meal.

* * *

After school, Boyd, Brett, Kira, Liam, and Mason joined their teammates on the field. The teens were shivering but they knew that practice would warm them up. The practice was intense. Lacrosse season had started and more people were joining now that the grades had been fixed. It was looking like they would have a decent chance at winning the state championship this year.

"This session will be tough." Brett commented.

Cora and Erica were in their spandex leggings, Nike shoes, and tank tops. They were doing a romantic ballet about a temple maiden and her warrior lover.The main characters, Nikiya and Solor were devoted to each other. Sadly, they were torn apart by bitter outside forces. But justice would prevail.

Cora was a lead along with another girl. The teens danced gracefully, flowing with the music and dancing with their partners. The leads kept their eyes on each other as they took other partners.

"Perfect!" their director shouted.

"You even do half of what you have done today, and we've got a show." he declared.

* * *

Elsewhere, the mystery man watched his perfect woman. When he saw no one around him, he grabbed her. She went to scream, but he forced a rag over her mouth. When she lost consciousness, he picked her up and escaped.

* * *

In the meantime, Heather met Clint and Pippa at the cafe. Her new co-workers; Hinata Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, and Shino Aburame were there too. Pippa gave the group their instructions.

"Heather, I need you to help me plan next month's menu. Kids, you will be helping Clint make the treats." Pippa instructed.

The Valentine's treats were spread out. There were red velvet, vanilla, and raspberry cupcakes in addition to various kinds of recipes. The reminder consisted of white chocolate covered strawberries, pretzels, and rice krispies. Jell-O hearts and gummies were available. The cupcakes had either pink and red buttercream or creamy vanilla icing on top. There was also decorations in the form of sprinkles, sugar glitter, and candy hearts.

"These will be great with German chocolate cocoa." Clint commented. The others nodded their agreement before getting started.

While Heather helped Pippa brainstorm for next month, the others worked hard on the treats to make them perfect. When they were done, Pippa took small bites of each treat.

"These are perfect! Let's get them on the shelf." she beamed. The group was so thrilled. They had worked very hard on the themed sweets.

"Get the stations and utensils cleaned. We've got a display to put together." Pippa finished.

* * *

About two hours later, Bucky and Steve were laying against each other in their bed. Bucky didn't have work and Steve had finished the background and sketching for his new commission. They knew that all they needed was some alone time together. A moment later, Bucky went to speak with his husband, but heard a soft snore slip from the blond's mouth. He chuckled softly and kissed his temple.

"Love you punk." he said.

Derek and Stiles were alone too as well. The others were preoccupied with other engagements, leaving them to their own devices. Stiles was half in Derek's lap as they watched the TV. Stiles leaned up for a soft peck on the lips. Derek grinned softly and kissed him all over his face. Stiles laughed lightly and smiled back. He felt so much love for Derek. He was truly happy.


	3. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives get a new case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted next.

_**Detective Agency;** _

Derek, Stiles, Malia, and Liam were in the agency office doing homework. All of sudden, there was a knock on the door, Derek answered it. He found a woman in her fifties with dirty blond hair. The woman looked like she was clinging to her last hope.

"How can we help you?" Derek asked.

"By finding out what happened to my daughter." the woman responded.

"Come in, you can tell us the details." Stiles replied as Derek stepped aside and let their new client in.

* * *

_**Manhattan;** _

Danielle, Pepper, Jane, and Darcy were talking. They were going over the items up for auction. There was tours of the Stark Tower, NYPD, and other places. Gift bags, dinner dates, and other luxuries were also on the menu.

"These will bring in a lot of donors." Pepper smiled.

"Can we add bachelors to the list?" Darcy suggested.

"Maybe another time." Jane replied. Darcy pouted but went back to planning.

"That better be a promise." she declared.

In the meantime, Ryan and Steve were delivering commissions. They huffed as they carried the painting to his car.

"Let's get these to the gallery and ballroom for the auction." Steve declared. Ryan nodded as they got into Steve's car.

* * *

_**Brooklyn;** _

Brett and Liam went out on a date. They'd gone to a drive through movie theater. They cuddled in the front seat. Brett's arm was around Liam's shoulder. He would occasionally try to sneak a kiss. Finally Liam turned and kissed Brett firmly.

"Now watch the movie," Liam said. Brett grinned before paying attention.

* * *

 A few hours later, Derek, Stiles, Cora, and Malia were investigating the case. Cora went over their new case file. Their case about a young woman named Scarlett Perks. She had vanished one day during her senior year in college fifteen years ago and never was seen again.

"Scarlett was an artist that designed jewelry." Malia commented.

"According to her best friend, Scarlett had a boyfriend, but she had ended things." Derek commented.

"What was her ex boyfriend's name?" Cora wanted to know.

"The file does not say. They are usually the first suspect. Maybe he gave a fake name." Stiles responded.

"What did the police get from the best friend?" Malia questioned.

"All she told them that he wasn't who Scarlett thought he was." Derek stated.

"So he was deceptive, that's a good motive for ending a relationship, then." Cora mused.

"And a very good motive for murder." Stiles warned.

"We need to get a picture and do some searching. They could've missed a potential suspect." Derek stated.

* * *

Meanwhile, Boyd and Erica were all smiles as they went out to a diner for a date. They had fun, talking about school and their hobbies. They shared their meals and desserts, being affectionate and loving. After paying for their meal and tipping generously, the couple left the diner. When Boyd dropped Erica off at her doorstep, he pressed a soft kiss to her lips.


	4. Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parrish and his team work a crime scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. The prologue for a new fic will be posted tmw. Yup-I'm returning to the Middle Earth fandom.

Rose took Malia and Ryan to see Dr. Briggs for their therapy session. Ryan was less guarded this time around. As the sessions had progressed, she stopped feeling like she had to hide something.

"How has your work with Steve been going?" Dr. Briggs asked.

"We've been doing fine. He has more and more commissions, so I help him prepare more easels. Sometimes, he'll give me a smaller canvass to freehand on. It helps to get out the excess energy and restlessness." Ryan responded. The therapist turned to her other patient.

"And Malia, how has your interactions with people been lately? Have they been tense or uncomfortable?" Dr. Briggs wanted to know.

"My cousin and his boyfriend have helped me with interacting. Whenever we have to interview someone, they allow me to do the talking, and they follow my lead. It's helpful." Malia answered.

"That is good progress. In order to address issues, you have to be willing to have a conservation. It is also imperative that we express deep seated emotions." Dr. Briggs stated.

"Now let us continue to speak about our social interactions, shall we?" the therapist continued. The girls nodded so they resumed their conservation. They talked ten minutes over the time limit. The session ended on a high note.

* * *

Derek and Stiles, Brett and Liam, and Boyd and Erica went mini golfing for a group date. They had split off into teams of couples and picked a course. They were focused and competitive. Still, it was all in good fun. Boyd and Erica won, and they all went to grab gelato. It was a good night.

* * *

Elsewhere, the mystery man shook with pure fury and disappointment. His time with the perfect woman didn't go as planned. His fists clenched and his face was flushed with anger, sweat beaded his forehead. He wondered why none of his dates ever worked out. Hopefully, he got it right next time.

* * *

_**An alleyway, Hell's Kitchen, Manhattan;** _

Parrish and his homicide squad had been called into a new crime scene. They arrived to find a bizarre scene. The victim was a brunette woman in her early 20s. Around her body lay jewelry and flowers. Her skin looked like she'd been cleaned and she smelled like apples? Her hair had been dried.

"Country Apple. It was pretty popular about 20 years ago." Bobbi commented.

"It was discontinued, so how did the culprit get hold of it?" Natasha frowned. The officers cringed as Jordan knelt down to examine the body.

"This wasn't random. The killer posed her with jewelry and flowers. This is intimate and loving. Our killer either knew her or had an obsession with her." he stated.

"Add stalking to the profile. Dr. Xavier is going to have a field day." an officer groaned. The others nodded their agreement.

"Get all of the techs to process the scene. We might have one victim turn into many more if we don't stop him." Parrish declared.

* * *

Mason and Liam were on the couch, elbowing and moving erratically. They were playing the 200cc Frantic mode on Mario Kart 8. They'd a tournament going on as part of their bonding time.

"Eat my dust, Yoshi!" Mason yelled as he used his Golden Mushroom. Liam snorted and hit his blue shell. He stopped to avoid the blast and then sped on past, finishing first. Mason stared at the screen in disbelief.

"You did not just use a blue shell at the last minute. You're the worst bro ever." he pouted.

"Love you, too," Liam laughed. He hugged his best friend until he stopped pouting. They then decided to play one round 200cc Shells only, just to see who has the better luck.


	5. Killer on the Loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breaking news come in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5-6 will be posted next.

The Hale and Townsend families were at home when Derek flicked on the TV. He was in middle of watching Family Feud when a breaking news banner flashed and interrupted it.

"We're sorry to interrupt family feud, but we have breaking news. A young woman in her early 20s has been found murdered in an alleyway. The police are worried these are the making of a serial killer." the newscaster announced. The family stopped whatever they were doing and rushed to gather around the TV. They were enraptured by the story. It seemed that they would have another case.

"Everyone has a new curfew now. You better be home before 10:30PM sharp." Rose stated. No one questioned her decision. They wanted to be safe not sorry.

* * *

The next day, the teens got together at lunch. There was so much gossip.

"These stores are going off the rails. Someone has been making up these outrageous rumors." Erica was saying. The others agreed. Only one person could make up such rumors but they didn't know who.

"Just ignore them. We have bigger issues with this case." Stiles stated.

In the meantime, the killer prowled through the streets. His predatory gaze fell on every teenage girl and woman he saw. But they weren't the right ones. He would find her soon. He would never stop looking.

* * *

While everyone was going about their own activities, Steve and Ryan went to the art store with Bucky as their chauffeur. Ryan was confused while Steve was mortified by Bucky being roped into everything. He was sent to be a bodyguard more than everything.

They restocked the basic supplies and some extras such as chemicals to prep the canvass. There was even DIY kits. The kits were plentiful to keep them busy for the time being. There was art and crafts, beads and string, puffy paints, and lacquer paints. They marveled at all the supplies. It was an artist's utopia in the crafts store.

"Oh, this is just perfect," Steve grinned.

* * *

That night, the pack met for the full moon. They stripped down to their bare skin and changed into their wolf forms. They played and chased after one other. After they became tired, they shifted back, redressed, and returned to the apartment to get some sleep.

* * *

Bucky and Steve had alone time in their apartment. They cuddled together on their couch.

"Do you think that everyone is on edge about the murder?" Steve asked his husband.

"Of course. It looked like the work of a serial killer." Bucky replied.

"Every women in our complex is fair game for this son of a bitch." Steve cursed. Bucky kissed Steve's cheek.

"We'll all protect each other." he reassured.


	6. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new problem arises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted next.

Parrish and his squad converged in the bullpen. They were all focused on the ongoing discussion art hand. Since they had received the coroner's report.

"The ME says C.O.D. was strangulation with a nylon object. It didn't fray and get into the wound." Parrish stated.

"There is no mountain climbing around here, so it wasn't nylon gear." Trip mused.

"The killer must have a strong memory connected with country apple that made him use it on the woman." Bobbi commented.

"There aren't enough clues to go on." Lance complained.

"He's definitely a pro. I doubt this is his first kill." Natasha stated.

"We will gather more. For right now, we need to work with what we have." Parrish replied.

"Everyone take a copy of the report and review it." he finished.

* * *

At Stark Industries, Jane, Darcy, and Danielle were having some time to themselves.

"Did I ever tell you that I signed up for a dating website?" Darcy asked. The other girls looked at her.

"Really?" Jane asked.

"Oh yeah. You won't believe the things I've seen," she said, sipping her soda. The girls cringed. They'd rather not hear about what she saw.

Meanwhile, Boyd and Erica were at Erica's place. Her parents had left for a dinner date and the teens were cuddling on the couch. Boyd kissed Erica softly, cradling her face in the palm of his hand. He felt nothing but complete love for her.

* * *

 Elsewhere, a woman sat outside a bar, staring at her phone. Her date was supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago but still no one showed up. With an angry groan, she stormed away from the bar and headed for the train station. A moment later, a car pulled up to the corner she stood on.

"Jen, is that you? Do you need a ride?" a friend asked. She smiled sadly and nodded. The car door swung open, and Jen hopped in with a sigh.

"I'm through with online dating. Thanks for the ride." she declared.

* * *

In the penthouse, Derek, Stiles, and Cora were tired. They'd been looking for Scarlet's best friend.

"How hard it is to find one friend?" Stiles groaned.

"Very." Cora replied.

"Mariska Hatway is not that far from Brooklyn, according to Scarlett's mom." Derek replied.

"Well, either she changed addresses or we are the biggest idiots to ever navigate New York." Stiles sighed.

* * *

That night, the families in the penthouse was sleeping when twin screams split the night. They shot up. Rose ran towards Ryan's room, while Derek wasted no time getting to his cousin.

Malia and Ryan were sobbing and shaking in their beds. The youngest of the pair thrashed and tried to escape her bed. Rose pulled the trembling girl into her arms and tried to comfort her. The other family members tried to calm the girls. It took another hour before they were calm enough to doze off. Everyone sat up worried about their health.


	7. Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parrish hands the case file over to the amateur detectives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. PoaE will be next to be updated.  
> The nightmares might be extreme, but with Malia's past, it isn't surprising, and Ryan-well her past is pretty dark, I cannot say anything more because I plan to address her past in a future story.

Rose took the girls to see their therapist. She had made an emergency appointment after the night terrors. She feared that none of the treatment was effective and wanted a professional opinion. Dr. Briggs examined her notes and thought about the events Rose told her about. She was worried that this could be a major setback.

"If you don't mind telling me, what were the dreams about?" she asked.

"The car crash that killed my mother and sister Cara. It wasn't an accident, someone shot at the car and tried to kill us. The bullets stuck my Mom and sent the car off the cliff." Malia sniffed. Rose looked to the doctor who sighed. She'd have to contact Beacon Hills about this revelation.

"My sister, when she disappeared, was so scared of **him. He** tried to rape her once, but that wasn't even enough to get a restraining order. After that, she ran away and never looked back." Ryan confessed. The younger girl was trembling. That brought the session to a total stand still. Everyone was so shocked and horrified by the revelation. The source of Ryan's pain was her sister's troubles and fears.

"I think this was a breakthrough. Hopefully, after this session, you can work through your night terrors." Dr. Briggs said.

* * *

The squad's phone went off, and Parrish picked up. He sighed when the operator informed them that another body had been found in another alleyway.

"Come on, men and women, they stuck again."

The crime scene was staged in the same matter as the other murder. She had been dumped near the alley by Times Square. It was more public, that the police taped off the scene quickly because of the growing crowd of day visitors and the media. They tried to get statements from Parrish and his team, but the uniformed officers fended them off. They would have to call a press conference later, but not now. Not while they were still processing the scene. They photographed the scene before collecting evidence and sending her body to the ME for a preliminary and internal exam.

* * *

At the agency, Derek and Stiles labored over all of their notes on Scarlett. They had the basic information as well as what her life was like at the time of her disappearance. The police even included a photo of her when she went missing.

"Okay, so what we gathered from Mariska was that Scarlett loved Country Apple scented anything, and she designed jewelry for sale and wore them." Derek said.

"We even know her favorite food; Italian, flower; lilacs, and color purple." Stiles added.

A moment later, there was a knock, Derek went to answer it. He found Bobbi and Lance with an envelope.

"Parrish sent us. He needs your help with the murders." Bobbi explained. They handed said envelope to the detectives. The case file had copies of everything they had on the murders. Derek and Stiles looked through the documents and were taken aback.

"This looks like a description of our missing person." Stiles gaped.

"The pink and white lilacs, the specific perfume, and even her jewelry matches up. Our missing person case is connected to your murder case." Derek added.

"The person that killed your victims has killed our missing person. Scarlett might have been his first victim." Stiles declared.

"Didn't your girl go missing fifteen years ago? This guy has been killing for almost two decades." Lance pondered.

"We need all of your missing persons cold cases within this time period. There is no way a person like this would take a huge break between kills." Stiles stated.

* * *

Meanwhile, Darcy met her date at a wine tasting event. After doing some hacking to make sure that her special someone was really that someone, she arranged a meeting. When Darcy saw him coming, she brightened. He grinned back at her.

"You must be Darcy," he smiled.

"Yeah, come on. The event is about to start," she beamed. Maybe this would be a good date.

A few hours later, Kira and Stiles attempted to comfort Malia. Her suppressed memory of the accident had done her more harm than good. She felt horrible thinking that someone wanted her, her sister, and their mother dead.

They sat on her bed. Malia clutched her pillow and buried her face in it.

"Malia, at least you can get answers and justice. We know this is terribly difficult to get through, so know that we are here for you." Kira said.

"They killed my mom and my sister. She was so young and they hadn't harmed anyone ever." Malia sniffed.

"We called my Dad and he's going to Chris. It could've been hunters that killed your family." Stiles responded.

"Thank you, guys. Thanks for being there." Malia sighed.

* * *

While Malia was being consoled, Bucky and Steve were on their double recliner. They had just finished up their work. Bucky had stopped by the community center to drop off brochures for the VA. Steve had finished the last commission of the week and treated himself to a break. Steve was cuddled up in his husband's lap, his head resting on his shoulder. He talked softly with him.

"Another body found so soon. People piled up in Times Square. No wonder it took me forever to deliver that commission. With Ryan getting treatment, it's been hard. It doesn't make it any easier that Detective Parrish has enforced a curfew." Steve was saying. 

"Many of the women in our building fit her description. Darcy fits it, and now she can't see her secret man at nights." Bucky responded.

"The curfew was a huge safety precaution. Some terrible people gets their kicks from tricking women." Steve spoke flatly. Bucky kissed Steve's temple.

"I hope it becomes safer for them sooner. They go through enough." he responded. Steve snuggled into his arms. he felt much safer there.


	8. Charity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stark throws a gala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8 will be posted next.

Derek and Stiles met up with Parrish. They wanted to look closer at the evidence to establish more to the MO.

"Okay, so from the cold cases that you assembled and matched, we have a total of 30 victims," Parrish sighed.

"He definitely has a type, all of the victims had brunette hair or had been brunettes before dying their hair. All of them were single females from ages twenty-three to twenty-five years of age." Derek said.

"We need to call the FBI. This is much bigger than a simple serial killer." Stiles stated. Everyone nodded.

* * *

Pepper and Danielle were rushing around. They had to help prepare for the Gala and everything was so hectic.

"I've got the kitchen staff prepping the menus, and the others are getting the chairs and tables set up." Danielle was saying.

"Thanks! I'll go attend to the guest list. Pepper responded as she smiled.

Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, and Heather finished up their shift. They groaned when they noticed the time.

"Damn, I was hoping to be finished before nightfall." Shikamaru sighed.

"I'll have to take the train." Hinata added.

"I can give you guys a ride. With that serial killer out there, I can't take any chances." Dylan declared. After grabbing their things, the workers got into his truck, soon, it took off in the night.

* * *

Thor, Jane, Clint, and Natasha were enjoying their lunch. They were smiling and laughing. It was rare for their schedules to sync up, so they enjoyed getting together when they had the time.

"We need to make time to do this again." Natasha declared. The others agreed.

* * *

The Stark Gala was in high spirits. The rich and famous from around the globe walked the floor, got their pictures taken, and indulged themselves with food and champagne. They chatted and made very important connections.

The pack and others were invited to attend. Some guests were diplomats, business moguls, and other important people. There were Hizashi Hyuga, John Winters, Samuel Collins, Kent Wickham, and William Heathrow.

The auction had a variety of items for the highest bidders. There were high class dinners, hotel stays, tours across the world, and basic instructional classes. Steve's paintings were up for auction again.

The auction was a total success. It surpassed the initial goal. After the auction was done with, the guests settled down at their assigned tables, enjoying the staff's fantastic service and meal.

* * *

Brett and Liam were left alone to hang at Brett's place. The teenage couple were smitten and were so cute with their puppy love.

"Stiles called us disgustingly cute the other day. Like he and Derek aren't causing cavities." Liam snorted.

"He's just jealous that you're insanely cute." Brett replied. Liam blushed and pecked his boyfriend softly on the lips.


	9. Perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The killer finds his perfect woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted tmw.

Derek and Erica met with Skye. Skye welcomed them with a handshake and a cup of coffee for both. After they sat down to talk, Derek had a request.

"Skye, we need your help tracking down a man. We need to ask him questions, and yet we cannot find him." Derek began.

"I can try to find him for you." Skye responded.

"Thank you. We appreciate anything you find." Erica replied.

* * *

Stiles met up with Malia and Kira at a cafe. They drank their beverage of choice and chattered.

"This case is so stressful. Public safety is literally in our hands." Stiles was saying.

"It's a stressor. You've gotten much farther than the police." Kira responded.

"Still, if Skye can't find a lead, we are out of luck." Stiles sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, the FBI agents arrived at the police station. They set up shop and met with Parrish. They shook hands as a sign of respect and reviewed the case.

"Now, you said that you have a lead?" the agent said. Parrish nodded.

"You will not believe who found the lead," the detective responded.

* * *

Boyd and Erica were relaxed at Boyd's place. The couple cuddled on the couch in the den. Soon, Erica fell asleep on Boyd's shoulder. Boyd smiled and kissed her cheek.

Darcy was excited. She couldn't wait to meet Ian. They had such great chemistry.

A few minutes later, they met up at a restaurant and sat down. As expected, the date was wonderful. The dinner was filled with jokes and flirtatious banter. The couple were completely wrapped up in each other that they were unaware of their observer.

The killer watched the date from afar. His eyes was locked on Darcy.

"She is so perfect. The perfect shape, hair, and smile." he sighed.

"Yes, you will be mine. Forever." he promised.

* * *

 The Hale and Townsend families were packed into the living room. It was their family bonding night and they decided to watch martial arts movies. They had fun watching one of the Police Story sequels with Jackie Chan and Michelle Yeoh. They yelled and laughed at the fluffy and action packed scenes, happy to be home with family.


	10. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The killer is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. DO will be updated next.

Derek, Stiles, Brett, Liam, Mason, and Boyd met up to bond. The boys went though the game collection Tony had given Stiles. There was legend of Zelda, Pokemon, Mario Kart, and World of Warcraft.

"Okay, so we got it down to Pokemon and Mario Kart. We'll take a vote." Derek said. So they took a vote, the majority picked Mario Kart. Liam desperately wanted that rematch.

"Get ready to get destroyed!" Liam yelled.

Heather, Danielle, Erica, Cora, Malia, and Kira were bonding at the spa. They had facials, massages, pedicures, and manicures. The girls relaxed and enjoyed the spa visit.

"Oh, this is fantastic," Cora smiled.

* * *

Bucky and Steve were calm and relaxed.

"I don't have work tomorrow. What do you want to do?" Bucky asked. Steve smiled.

"Stay in and watch something on Neflix." he responded.

"Sounds like a plan." Bucky smiled. Steve kissed Bucky softly.

"Perfect." he replied.

* * *

The killer was giddy. Everything was in the right place. Then he remembered something. His face grew dark as he remembered **_that._**

**_"You lied to me! I asked you not to, and you promised, and yet!" Scarlett raged._ **

**_"Baby, I'm not lying! I love you, why don't you believe me?" he pleaded. He reached for her only to miss when Scarlett side stepped._ **

**_"You lied to me about who you are. What else could you be lying about?!" she shouted._ **

**_"Please calm down," he tried, but Scarlett was beyond reason. This had been the final straw. She despised liars._ **

**_"I'm through with you. We're done." she hissed as she flung the door open and stomped out._ **

The killer frowned as he came back to the present. Scarlett should have never dumped him.

"She should have stayed with me. If she had, then she wouldn't be dead." he muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Skye was so happy. She'd managed to find Scarlett's former boyfriend. She grabbed her bag and took a train to Derek and Stiles' place. A few minutes later, she walked into the apartment building, but didn't find the couple. After slipping something under the penthouse door, she went back to Kira's place.

"Hey, can you give a message to Stiles or Derek when they get back? Tell them that I found the boyfriend." she requested.

"Sure." Kira smiled.

"Thank you." Skye smiled then she left. When she was passing Central Park, she spotted a friend and went in.

Darcy was annoyed. Ian didn't show up to their meeting place. She looked up when her name was called.

"Hey, Darcy! Why are you here?" Skye asked.

"Hi, Skye. I'm supposed to be meeting Ian." Darcy replied.

"Where's the guy you've been seeing?" Skye asked.

"Good question." Darcy replied before she yanked her phone from her bag and dialed Ian.

"Hello?" Ian asked as he answered.

"Hey! Where are you? I've been at the park for nearly a hour!" she exclaimed.

"Darcy, what are you talking about? I never set up a date. I'm working a double shift at the cafe today." Ian was confused. Darcy froze as Skye gaped.

"Wait, if he didn't set up the date who called you out?" Skye pondered. The killer stiffened in his hiding place. His plan was shot. Taking a deep breath, he stepped out and walked up to the women. He asked them if they could show him to the nearest park station for tourism.  When they got to a secluded path, he acted fast. He took a rag out of his pocket and started with Skye. He pressed said rag against her mouths, putting her to sleep. Then he went after Darcy while she was talking with Ian. Their conservation was abruptly cut off.

"Two for one," the killer smirked.

* * *

A hour later, Derek and Stiles were in a frenzy. Kira's message from Skye and the panicked call from Ian sent them spiraling. Stiles found the name in a note Skye had slipped under their door.

"William Heathrow." he read. Derek froze.

"Oh my God. He was one of the business moguls at Tony's gala. We ate dinner with the killer." Stiles turned green, when he recovered, he rushed to get Danny on Skype. Thank the heavens he was online.

"Can you hack some documents for me? I think I know who a killer is, and he might have my friend." he said. Danny nodded.

"Give me a moment, and I will have it ready for you." he responded. A few minutes later, Danny sent the information to Stiles.

"I hope this helps." he said. Stiles smiled brightly.

"Thanks, Danny!" he said.


	11. Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finds the killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Depending on how things pans out, ch 11 should be posted tmw.

Darcy and Skye were drowsy and scared. They were bound in a dark, wet cell. Then a shadow fell over them and they looked up. They gasped when they saw Heathrow standing outside the cell.

"It's you!" Darcy exclaimed.

"Darcy, let's have our date. You are the one for me," Heathrow smiled.

* * *

Heathrow brought Darcy to a room. Darcy cringed as he untied her and brought her to a table. The dinner was a simple spaghetti meal. Darcy knew that she wouldn't be able to eat it without remembering this. All of sudden, there was a crash and Heathrow growled.

"Who dares to ruin our date?" he fumed.

"Hello, this is Stiles Stilinski. Is anyone here?" Stiles announced.

"Oh, I'm right here. Didn't your mother teach you that it is rude to interrupt someone?" Heathrow sneered. The males faced off.

* * *

Silence fell as the males stared each other down. After a few tense minutes passed, Stiles broke the silence.

"I know what you did to Scarlett. Why did you hurt her? Why did you kill her?" he stated.

"Because she left me! She broke up with me, but it's okay. Darcy loves me. I've found her again, and this time she loves me." he laughed.

"We know the story. I bet you lied about who you really were and she dumped you. She owed you nothing!" Stiles declared. Heathrow shook with fury.

"I loved her! I loved her, and she took it for granted!" he shouted. Then he made an offer.

"Let me show you where I put the ones that took advantage of my love." he declared. Then he promptly took Stiles outside to the fenced backyard. Stiles froze when he saw three rows of graves. He nearly vomited, the graves were like shrines. There were nameplates with flowers on the ground. The most elaborate of them were Scarlett's.

"Now, Darcy will become one of them," Heathrow smirked.

"But first, you must die." he finished as he took out a gun and aimed it at him.

* * *

A few minutes later, Heathrow had just returned inside and was preparing to shoot when the FBI and NYPD burst in. One officer shot Heathrow in the shoulder before untying Darcy from the chair and retrieving the shaken Stiles. Heathrow had taken a shot and missed. The bullet had hit the wall behind him. But he had been cutting it too close.

"Skye is in the cell!" Darcy informed the officer. Soon, they were all taken to ambulances to be looked over.

* * *

Darcy and Skye thanked Stiles. They were at the hospital getting a checkup. The girls were relieved. They only had scratches and were dehydrated.

"That was a close call back there. Great job buying time for the cops." Skye said.

"Derek called them as soon as I went in." Stiles responded.

"Still, thanks." Darcy replied.

"Get some rest. I'll come back when they discharge you," Stiles smiled.


	12. Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The families go back to a normal life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12 will be posted next.

Derek and Stiles met with Scarlett's parents. Her parents were stressed and looked scared. Derek and Stiles looked at each other then Derek broke the sad news.

"We are sorry to say that your daughter is dead, but we have found her killer." he began. Her mother broke down, her father hugged her. Tears streamed down both of their faces.

"At least we have her killer in prison." he reassured her.

"He was also the same killer who terrorized Brooklyn recently." Derek continued. The parents looked horrified.

"He killed someone else's baby girl?" they gasped.

"Sadly yes." Stiles responded.

"Finally, the police will release her body to you for a proper burial." Derek finished. Mrs. Perks hugged them.

"Thank you for bringing her home." she spoke tearfully.

* * *

Meanwhile, the NYPD held a press conference with the mayor at City Hall. Reporters with their microphones and cameramen swarmed the mayor and officers.

"I am pleased to announce that the serial killer Romeo has been caught." Parrish announced. Instant uproar. The reporters all began to ask questions over top of each other.

"We will take questions, one at a time." the mayor quickly said.

Elsewhere, Vernon Milton and Azalea Boyd watched the Live conference. They were relieved that a killer was off the street. As they listened to the conference, an idea hit them.

"I have an idea." Azalea said to her husband.

"What is it?" Milton asked.

"It goes like this." Azalea began before she explained her idea.

"We need to do it. It's the best option." Milton said.

* * *

That afternoon, Derek and Stiles went out on a group date with Boyd and Erica, Liam and Boyd. They went out to watch a movie; Devil's Due. They enjoyed the twists. Liam got so scared that he jumped into Brett's lap. The movie terrified him. Brett kissed him.

"I've got you, babe." he reassured.

* * *

The Hale and Townsend families gathered for dinner. The mood was lighter now that Brooklyn was safe from a serial killer. Dinner consisted of taco rice casserole and rolls. They ate their meal amongst happy and joyful friends and family.

* * *

Thor and Jane were happy. They both had the day off. They cuddled on the soft couch in their living room.

"I'm so glad that Darcy is safe." Jane was saying. Thor smiled at his wife.

"Ian picked her up from the hospital. She didn't want to be alone." he replied. Jane kissed Thor.

"Thanks for making sure someone was with her." she said. Thor smiled, he'd do anything for a friend.

Bucky and Steve had alone time. They cuddled on their bed. They felt safer now that the killer had been caught.

"I'm so glad we are safe again." Steve sighed. Bucky nodded. He couldn't imagine his neighborhood not being safe.


	13. New Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives receive a new addition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. DO will be updated next.

A few days later, Jane and Darcy talked. Darcy was slowly getting back to normal. She would have some nightmares, but she was working through them. Ian was still shaken. Life was getting back to normal which meant a healthy relationship.

Heather and her co-workers were selling the Valentine treats to the customers. They proved to be a major hit. The jello hearts, cocoa, and cupcakes sold quickly. They would have to restock. Business boomed as love spread in the air.

Skye met with the detectives. She'd gotten a call from Malia to come down to the office.

"Can you join our agency? We need someone with your skills." Derek asked.

"Hell yeah!" Skye smiled.

* * *

Malia and Ryan went with Stiles and Kira to the local art museum. They enjoyed the works of famous artists such as Claude Monet, Mary Cassatt, Pablo Picasso, Rembrandt, and Leonardo da Vinci. Soon, the group reached the section where Steve's paintings hung. They were stunned by the artwork. They looked like photographs rather than a painting. The paintings subjects consisted of landscapes and portraits of Bucky.

"These needs to be framed." Stiles gasped as he recovered.

"They already are." Malia replied.

* * *

Tony threw the NYPD and the pack a party to thank them for their hard work the last several months. Everyone enjoyed the finger foods and drinks.

"To those who've protected our city!" Tony toasted. Everyone cheered and toasted their glasses before getting up to dance the night away.

* * *

Natasha brought a timid man in a purple shirt to meet the pack.

"This is my friend, Bruce Banner." she said.

"Hello, Bruce. I'm Derek Hale, the Alpha, and this is my pack." Derek said.

"Oh, that is good, considering I am a werewolf." Bruce responded.

Darcy met up with her friends because she wanted them to meet her boyfriend.

"Guys, this is Ian Boothy. Ian, these are some of my best friends." she said. The friends were quick to greet the man that had caught Darcy's eye.

"Sit down, and tell us about yourself." Stiles grinned. Ian's nervousness eased up.

* * *

The couples laughed and twirled around the dance floor. Nothing in the world existed to them but each other. They were carefree, happy, and in love. It was the perfect recipe for the upcoming holiday.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epilogue. ADP will be updated later today.

Ryan went to Boyd's house with a bag. His little brother Benny answered the door.

"Come in. Vernon said you were coming." he said as he opened the door and backed up. Ryan thanked him as she stepped inside the house. A few minutes later, the Boyd siblings and Ryan gathered in the den to exchange valentines. After they opened and read said cards, they thanked each other for the cards and candy.

"Thanks for inviting me, Boyd." Ryan smiled. Boyd patted her shoulder and smiled back.

* * *

Kira, Malia, Cora, and the other girls had a romance movie marathon.

"Those movies are so sappy, I love it." Kira smiled as the credits for The Notebook rolled.

"I want something with plot." Malia said.

"Maybe we can watch Princess Bride." Heather suggested. The girls all chorused.

"Definitely!"

* * *

The cafe was decorated in white, pink, and red. Balloons and paper hearts had been placed here and there. Tables were covered with pink or red table cloths. Dove chocolate hearts were scattered on said tables.

Heather and her co-workers were having fun. They chatted with each other. They drank punch and ate sweets.

"For once, Valentine's Day didn't suck." Shikamaru declared.

* * *

Boyd, Erica, Brett, and Liam were excited. The Valentine's Day dance at the high school was in full swing. Pink, white, and red streamers hung from the ceiling. Several of the chaperones camped at the refreshment table. No one really wanted to deal with drunk horny teenagers at all!

The couples had fun on the dance floor. Brett leaned down and kissed Liam out on the dance floor. Boyd handed Erica his phone so she could take a picture.

"This is going into the family scrapbook." Boyd grinned.

* * *

Bucky and Steve celebrated Valentine's Day. Bucky had gotten the help of Ryan, so he could make a home cooked dinner. Ryan had found some cookbooks at the pack's apartment and brought them over. Bucky cooked while the teenage girl distracted his husband.

Bucky made chicken alfredo rotini with a chocolate mousse dessert. There was a basket filled with rolls and salad on the side. He popped open a bottle of wine to air it out before plating the meal. When he saw the meal, Steve beamed and glowed.

"Baby, this is so gorgeous. Thank you." Bucky leaned in to kiss his husband.

"Anything for you, sweetheart." he replied.

Derek and Stiles went out to a French restaurant for their Valentine's Day date. The young couple laughed and chatted away as they enjoyed their dinner.

"This meal was so romantic. Thank you." Stiles said as he kissed Derek softly. The werewolf blushed at the affection. he would never get enough of it.

Stiles thought about the different forms of love. Parent love that meant protecting and not stopping until you find your child, or romantic love that meant sappy gestures. Stiles knew what love was. He had finally found it.


End file.
